The Stolen Crown
by CJMusic
Summary: Emily the Emerald princess has lost her crown and goes to her oldest sister for help; also Sabrina has been frozen right outside Greenwood Palace. How will the sisters solve the mystery of Emily's missing crown and will they be able to save Sabrina and the Jewel Kingdom in time before it's too late. Disclaimer: I don't own the Jewel Kingdom Series or any of its characters.


**The Stolen Crown**

Once upon a time there lived four sisters, the sisters all ruled their own land but only with their jewel kingdom crowns.

The oldest was Demetra. Demetra wore a white dress with gold rope around her waist; she had long dark brown hair with white ribbons tide up in a plat, she also wore a diamond crown on top of her plat. Demetra ruled over White Winterland.

The second oldest sister was Roxanne. Roxanne wore a black and red dress, she had long black hair and on her head she wore a ruby crown. Roxanne ruled over the Red Mountains.

The third oldest sister was Sabrina. Sabrina wore a blue dress with yellow ribbons; she also had a small round bag that she hung over her shoulder. Sabrina had long blonde hair and on top of her head she wore her sapphire crown. Sabrina ruled over the blue lake.

The youngest sister was Emily. Emily wore a green dress with a brown vest; Emily also wore a brown flute around her neck and a small bag that she wore over her shoulders. Emily had long brown hair and on top of her head she wore an emerald crown. Emily ruled over the Greenwoods.

* * *

One day at 8:00am out on the cold ice in White Winterland, Demetra saw a small shape running towards her. Demetra was ice-skating around a frozen pond. Demetra's servants had the day off, so White Winterland was peacefully quite. Demetra skated to the edge of the pond and sat down on a silver log that she herself had turned into a wooden seat. Demetra sat down on her seat and took off her ice-skates and put on her diamond slippers back onto her pale feet. Demetra suddenly looked up and realised that the shape that had been running towards her had been her youngest sister Emily. Demetra picked up her ice-skates and headed up to the crystal stepping stones that bounced up and down as she stepped on them. Demetra walked through the open crystal double doors and put her skates away in a cupboard by the door, before turning and heading up the stairs for a nice hot relaxing bath. Demetra had just made it to the top of the stairs when the crystal doors opened with a loud bang followed by her sister. Emily ran up the stairs to the top where Demetra was standing.

"Demetra, why did you walk away from me?" Emily cried out of breath.

"Well, Emily, I was cold and wanted a bath, so I came inside."

"But didn't you see me running towards you."

"Yes, but a bath is more important than seeing you at the moment."

"That's not very nice."

"I'm sorry Emily, but my bath is more important than you today."

"Well, may not be important to you now but as soon as I tell you why I came here then it will be more important than your bath." Emily cried, trying to not let her voice show how hurtful her sisters words were, she was having a bit of trouble finding the right words to tell her sister about her stolen crown.

"All right then Emily, why did you run all this way from the Greenwoods to White Winterland?"

"Ok, Demetra I will tell you but you must sit down first."

"Why do I have to sit?"

"Because it is a long story, and it may be best if you sit."

Demetra sat down her favourite chair as Emily told her story. Emily told her sister about when she woke up this morning her crown was gone and decided to go outside to see if it had fallen off her head the day before, when she had seen a blue frozen statue that looked like Sabrina. Demetra listened quietly while her sister told her about her problems, when she had an idea.

"Emily, I think we should go tell Roxanne, because she had spent the day with Sabrina yesterday."

* * *

Demetra and Emily walked to the Red Mountains and saw that Roxanne was outside talking to her servants.

Roxanne had just finished telling her servants that they could take the rest of the day off when she saw two of her sisters walking up to her. "Hello Demetra, hello Emily." She greeted happily.

"Hi Roxanne," cried both sisters at the same time.

"It's good seeing you again Roxanne, but I'm afraid this visit is on a bit of a schedule. Emily's crown has been stolen and Sabrina is frozen outside Greenwood Palace, is there somewhere we can discuss this more quietly." Demetra said in a controlled voice despite how she was feeling.

Roxanne led her sisters through the palaces front doors and down several corridors until she reached the dining room and placing a plate of cookies, her servants left out for her, on the table.

"Roxanne, Emily's crown has been stolen and Sabrina has been turned to ice. You were with her yesterday did she say or do anything they may have led her to…" Demetra couldn't finish her sentence and while they were getting Roxanne up to speed time was running out. "We need to fix this, without her crown Emily can no longer rule the Greenwoods and she loses her powers. As for Sabrina she will forever be an ice statue, there has to be a link between the two." _What did she know?_ Demetra thought as she looked at Roxanne.

"Emily would you mind going to the kitchen and getting us some drinks, I gave the servants the rest of the day off."

"Not at all, I'll be back shortly."

"Sorry but I couldn't have Emily around hearing this." She apologised to Demetra. "Sabrina said something about wanting to plan a surprise birthday party for Emily. She said that before heading home she was going to stop by the Greenwoods and talk to some of the servants about what she had in mind."

"If what you're saying is true than whatever happened, it happened last night. Perhaps whoever stolen Emily's crown attacked Sabrina as she was leaving, in far that she would tell someone or do something. Whatever the reason, we need to find a way to unfreeze her, before it's too late."

Before Roxanne could offer up a suggestion Emily came back running through the doors, with no drinks in site. "Demetra, I have an idea." She held as she came to a halt next to Roxanne. "Do you guys remember the old stories about how each of our lands have their own powers, connections and how when brought together their power increases, increases enough to penetrate just about anything."

"Yes, but they were just myths about how the kingdoms were brought together by our ancestors." Demetra replied, but even she saw some truth to them.

"What if it's true, what if it's I don't know say powerful enough to unfreeze a person, say Sabrina." Emily said with a cheeky grin. "If we gathered something from each of our lands and brought them together, than we may just be able to save her. It's worth a try isn't it, it's not like we've got any other ideas. You know what happens without my crown, any of our crowns. The sooner we unfreeze Sabrina, not only do we save her life but we can find out what happened and possible who has my crown."

Roxanne and Demetra looked at each other and then at Emily, she had a point. It was strange to the two older girls see their little sister so in charge, she actually remembered a story that was told to them long ago that may just help them, and maybe one defeat the Dark Lords for good. It was worth a try, The Jewel Kingdom would be in danger if they were unable to reclaim the emerald crown.

"We will meet you at Greenwood Palace; I hope your right about this." Demetra said as she headed out of the room, it will take her some time to get back to White Winterland. Emily said goodbye to Roxanne and made her way to Blue Lake, she was more worried about her sister than her crown. _What actually happens to a person when they get frozen, will they be ok again afterwards or do they move slower or something? _Emily thought has she left the Red Mountains.

While Demetra was in White Winterland looking for the right icicle they would need, Roxanne was in search of what would work for the Red Mountains. She decided on red rocks, like Demetra's land was ice Roxanne realised that it was almost like their lessons in elements. Like with the elements they needed one of each, they needed a part of each of their lands. Something frozen, most likely ice from White Winterland, red rocks from Red Mountain, water from Blue Lake and some part of the forest from Greenwoods. Roxanne searched for the most eye catching rock she could find before heading off to Greenwoods.

Once Emily had arrived at Blue Lake she kneeled down and took a small jar from her bag before leaning over and scooping up some water. As she was screwing the lid back on and placing the jar back in her bag she thought she heard Sabrina's voice calling out to her. Emily only hoped that they weren't too late as she made her way back to her palace. Once this is all over she was going to take a nice long bath before crawling into bed and sleeping for the next several days, all this back and forth between kingdoms was exhausting.

When she arrived back at Greenwood palace Emily went about getting the other things they would need. As soon as she had put a large wooden bowl on her dining table, both Roxanne and Demetra walked in side by side. "Ok, now what do we do?" The two sisters asked.

"Ok, Demetra put your icicle into the bowl." Demetra did what she was told and put the icicle into the bowl and went to stand next to Emily. "Ok now, Roxanne you can put your red rock into the bowl." Roxanne moved to the table and put her rock in the bowl next to the icicle before she went and stood on Emily's other side. Emily walked over to the bowl and poured in the water, she then took some leaves from her bag and put them into the bowl. Taking a step back Emily looked around waiting for something to happen, there was only the sound of the sister's heavy breathing.

"Um, nothing's happening Emms." Roxanne claimed as she felt Emily grab her hand.

"Maybe we need to add something else to it as well." Tightening her hold on Roxanne's hand she leaned over to grab Demetra's hands as well before closing her eyes. As soon as she opened her eyes a stream of lighting flashed through the sky and hit frozen Sabrina. The three sisters looked at each other before running out side to see if Sabrina was ok.

"Emily, Roxanne, Demetra." Sabrina greeted each of her sisters as they hugged her.

"I'm so glad to see you Sabrina, who did this to you? Did you see anyone stealing my crown," Emily asked.

"Stole your crown, what…" Sabrina seemed puzzled, and then it hit her. "Quickly, follow me." She said has she headed in the opposite direction.

"Wait a minute, who did this to you? Did you see anything?" Roxanne repeated.

"I don't have time to explain, just follow me."

* * *

The Three sisters followed Sabrina as she led them to the Dark Woods. Once there she turned to them and told them to keep quiet. Sabrina led them to a clearing in the middle of the first where they could hear chanting. There were several Dark Lords standing in a circle and in the middle was a pedestal, and upon the pedestal sat Emily's emerald crown.

"The Dark Lords stole my crown, how?" Emily was scared she didn't like the Darks Woods and she didn't like the thought of those evil Dark Lords touching her crown.

"I stopped by yesterday to drop off a list. It was dark when I went to leave, and I know I should've known better not to go out alone at night specially when I could have just stayed the night at the palace, but I didn't think about that. Once outside I saw one of the guards making off with your crown and tried to stop him, I saw just before being frozen that it was one of the Dark Lords."

"The Dark Lords have been posing as my guards." Emily cried in shook, who could she trust?

"Don't worry we'll put a stop to it latter but look." Demetra said pointing to the clearing, the Dark Lords had stopped chanting and were walking off in the opposite direction. "That's weird."

"Who cares there leaving, let's just grab Emily's crown and get the heck out of here, this place gives me the creeps. Roxanne said as she stood up heading towards the pedestal.

"Wait, stop!" Sabrina cried out as she ran in front of Roxanne.

"What?"

"They were just chanting; I doubt they would just leave the crown here unprotected." Sabrina explained as she took out some magic dust from her bag and threw it in the air over the emerald crown. A force shield appeared and vanished as soon as the dust touched it. "See!" Sabrina picked the crown up off the pedestal and turned to give it to Emily who was standing right behind her.

"Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you." Emily cried hugging her sister; she didn't know what she would do without her.

Before Sabrina was able to form a response a loud explosion went off somewhere near Greenwoods. "What was that noise," said all three sisters together.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that it's something good." Sabrina said winking at Roxanne. "Come on."

Sabrina led the way back through Dark Wood and made her way back through the Greenwood forest. Upon reaching the Greenwoods Roxanne and Demetra could finally see what the noise was and sighed in relief, trust Sabrina to give them all a heart attack. Demetra knew that the Dark Lords would strike again and she'll have to tell her parents about what happened, but for tonight she would enjoy herself. The Dark Lords will meet their demise soon enough.

The four sisters finished walking the rest of the way through the forest and up the steps of Greenwood Palace and saw Emily's servants setting of fireworks. "Happy Birthday Emily", Sabrina said hugging her little sister. The four sisters walked inside the wooden double doors as they closed behind them. _This will be a birthday to remember. _

THE END


End file.
